hexxitfandomcom-20200222-history
Tutorial:Adding WorldEdit to Hexxit
Sometimes players will want to be able to build faster in Minecraft. When they do that, they get WorldEdit. WorldEdit, however, can prove challenging to get working on a Minecraft running Hexxit. This guide will show you the easiest and so far the fastest method to add WorldEdit to Hexxit while keeping your game completely normal. WARNING: Upon successfully installing WorldEdit on to Hexxit, you will not be able to remove it or all worlds you used it on will become permanently corrupted. You have been warned. Step One: Downloading the Correct WorldEdit Version The first step in getting WorldEdit on Hexxit is to download it off of the official site. This can be found at minecraft.curseforge.com. DO NOT install the Bukkit version off of the dev.bukkit.org. That version is for servers only, which we will not be dealing with as it is unknown whether that works with Hexxit or not. Once you are at the WorldEdit page, go just below the title and select the "Files" tab. Once there go down the list and click the "WorldEdit 6.0 Alpha 1 (for MC 1.6.4)". Selecting ANY other version will mess up this entire process and you will have to restart. When you've done that, click the grey '''download button just below the green download button. '''DO NOT hit the green download button because that will make you download the latest version, which will make you have to restart everything. When the download has finished, place the executable file (the one you just downloaded) to your desktop. We will come back for it later in step two. Step Two: Using Technic Launcher and Installing WorldEdit Now that you have the necessary files, start up Technic Launcher (which you should have if you have installed Hexxit) and go to the "Modpacks" tab. Select Hexxit and then go to the upper right and click on the "Modpack Options" button. Then go down to the "Select a Version" area and click the "Specific Version" 'option. Then open the drag down and select '"Version 2.0.1c". Now close the Modpack Options and press play on Hexxit. This will install the new version (Note: you may have to press Play twice). Once it is done and is completely running Minecraft, exit off of it. Now you need to open Modpack Options again and go to the "Install Folder" area. Once there press the "Open" button to go to the Hexxit files. Look around until you find the "Mods" folder and open it. Now you simply need to drag the WorldEdit file from your desktop and put it into the Mods folder. After that, close everything including Technic Launcher. Run Technic Launcher again, and select Play on Hexxit. Congratulations! WorldEdit should have been installed. (Note: Use the //wand command in-game on Hexxit to begin using WorldEdit. You may also only use it on a world that has Cheats Enabled or is on Creative). Bugs * When changing game quality in the Video Settings (Graphics, Clouds, Lighting, etc) the game will crash every time you load a world. (Fix: Reinstall game and WorldEdit. All worlds are lost. Unknown if this is a WorldEdit or Hexxit issue) * World crashes when I open it. ('''Fix: '''This is due to either the previous bug or because you have uninstalled WorldEdit. The only fix is to reinstall Hexxit. Unfortunately all of your worlds are lost) Category:Tutorials Category:Mods